


the dice has been cast

by nightcereusss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur and Morgana caught Merlin using magic, Crack, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Kilgharrah Ships Merlin/Arthur (Merlin), Light Angst, M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin and Morgana are best friends, Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mpreg, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Possessive Arthur, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Mark of Nimueh, Series Rewrite, and im still depressed how everything ended, because how can they not he was shouting at the cave, because the show is a soul crusher, lots of jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcereusss/pseuds/nightcereusss
Summary: Morgana and Arthur have functioning ears, and they heard Merlin recite a spell at the water supply tunnel.(Tags might change)
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	the dice has been cast

“Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me,” Morgana declares as soon as Gwen and her father leave the prison.

Merlin swallows the lump in his throat as he stares at Morgana. “My secret?”

“Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did,” Morgana insists, and despite the confidence in her voice, there’s a hint of confusion in her eyes. 

“You do?” Merlin dumbly asks, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I saw it with my own eyes.”

“You did?”

“I understand why you don't anyone to know.”

“Well, obviously,” Merlin automatically retorts. 

“I won't tell anyone,” Morgana says reassuringly and purses her lips. “But can I ask you a question?”

Merlin stares at Morgana before he slowly nods.

“Why are you here in Camelot?” she whispers. 

~~~~~

If there’s anyone Merlin expects to find out about his magic and _accept_ it, it’s certainly not Morgana.

Morgana’s visit to the physician’s chambers has become more frequent over the past few days. She stays longer than necessary if Merlin is there, asking him a question or two about his magic in a low voice in fear of being accidentally discovered.

During their latest conversation, Merlin discovered that Morgana suspects that she has magic. Morgana claims that she had dreams that shows her a glimpse to the future, just like how she dreamt of Arthur fighting Valiant.

Whether Morgana has magic or not, they’re just both glad that they had someone to talk to, especially now that Arthur is acting more of a prat than usual. Arthur has been cold lately, but Merlin thinks that it’s probably because of his duties.

This new, unusual friendship between the king’s ward and the prince’s manservant doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Merlin,” Gaius starts as he gently puts his spoon aside.

“Hmm?” Merlin gracefully replies while he drinks the rest of the soup from the bowl, some of it dripping in his chin. The disagreeable prat made him do a lot of unnecessary chores today. If this keeps up, Merlin is going to rob the servants in the castle of their jobs.

“Do you like Lady Morgana?”

Merlin turns his head to the side just in time, the soup coming out from his nose painfully. Merlin puts down the bowl on the table with a loud _bang_ and glares at Gaius. “What?!” he asks, scandalized.

“I’ll take that reaction as a no,” Gaius says calmly, though the old man looks like a giant boulder has been lifted from his back.

Does Merlin like Morgana? Well, Merlin admits that he had a bit of a crush on her on his first week of stay at Camelot. Only a blind person would say that Morgana is not beautiful.

But now, Merlin only sees Morgana as a friend. Aside from the fact that she’s way out of his reach, Morgana already fancies someone else.

“Where did that come from?” Merlin asks, wiping the contents out of his face using the back of his hand.

“I’ve seen the two of you talk. You look like secret lovers,” Gaius answers, and Merlin crunches his nose.

“Can’t a boy and a girl be just friends?” Merlin asks, rolling his eyes.

“They can. But I must warn you, Merlin. All it takes is one gossip and if it reaches the king’s ears you’ll find yourself hanged. Uther is protective of his ward.”

Merlin pouts but he can’t disagree. Seeing the resignation in Merlin’s face, Gaius sighs. “I just want the both of you to be careful on how you act on public. I know that Morgana wouldn’t care about any of that, but you, Merlin, should know better.”

~~~~~

Morgana just scoffs after Merlin tells him about Gaius’ warning. “You’re lovely, Merlin, but you’re not my type.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I’ve seen you drool while watching Sir Leon train,” Merlin teases. Morgana’s eyes widen, and she stomps his foot.

“Ow!” Merlin cries out, closing his eyes in pain. “What was that for?!” he groans.

The answer comes in a deep and undeniably a man’s voice behind Merlin. “Lady Morgana.”

Merlin turns around and sees Sir Leon with a small, awkward curl on his lips. Oh wait, that’s a smile. That’s odd. Merlin had never seen Sir Leon smile before.

“Sir Leon,” Morgana amicably responses with a small, graceful bow of her own and smiles sweetly at the knight. The warm look on the knight’s face turns glacial when he briefly glances at Merlin.

“What brings you here, Sir Leon?” Morgana asks. The knight’s face turns red and flustered, looking everywhere but Morgana.

“Leon?” Arthur emerges at the other end of the corridor, behind Morgana.

“Sire! I was just looking for you,” Sir Leon says a bit too loudly. Merlin just tilts his head in confusion while Morgana smirks in amusement.

“What are you doing here, Merlin? Have you finished the chores that I gave you?” Arthur frowns, his gaze fleeting between him and Morgana.

“Yup, I’ve done everything from the list,” Merlin cheerily answers as he pulls out a piece of parchment from his jacket.

“Why so uptight, Arthur?” Morgana asks and turns to Merlin. “It must be hard for you cleaning up after his mess,” she adds, mischief twinkling in her eyes as she holds Merlin’s arm.

Both of the knight’s gazes suddenly gets darker. Merlin gives Morgana an alarmed look but Morgana ignores him. “You're just wasted on Arthur,” she pulls him closer and leans her head to his shoulder.

“Won’t you give your servant to me instead, Arthur?” she asks in her sickeningly sweet voice. Merlin’s whole body tenses. What the hell is she doing?! Is he trying to get him killed?!

Sir Leon and Arthur look like they’re about to tear a person apart. While Merlin can see his death in Sir Leon’s eyes, Arthur’s ire is not on him. It’s directed towards… Morgana?

“Go clean the floor in my chambers, Merlin,” Arthur growls.

“I did that already.”

“I spilt ink on the floor.”

“What?!” Merlin unknowingly steps out of Morgana’s grasp, all of the fear flying out of his mind. Arthur just gives him a look that shows Merlin how much he didn’t care. Shoulder’s slumping, he accepts his fate.

Merlin excuses himself, purposely using the title ‘sire’ at Arthur, leaving the three nobles as he scampers off to do his task.

While the manservant leaves, Morgana looks at Arthur disapprovingly. _Why are the knights are such thick-headed idiots_? Morgana thinks.

~~~~~

“Do you like Morgana?” Gwen shyly asks.

“Why does everyone think that?” Merlin groans and then concentrates back again on balancing the tray that he’s been holding. He tips the tray a little to the left and watches the sausages roll back to the centre of the plate.

“Well, you and Morgana seemed awfully close lately,” Gwen says, then her cheeks went pink. “Not that you’re not allowed to be close to anyone. I mean, you’re close to me. Ah! I-I didn’t mean that! I just thought you’re my friend and we’re close but not that I assume we’re clo−“

“Gwen, breathe,” Merlin says gently, and Gwen snaps her mouth shut, looking embarrassed. “Thank you. You’re actually my first friend in Camelot. Of course, we’re close.” Merlin playfully winks at him.

“I do like Morgana, but as a friend,” Merlin answers in finality. Gwen just bobs her head, her curls jumping adorably, while she stares at the tray that she’s holding.

Merlin frowns a little. Is it him, or Gwen looks slightly redder than before?

Merlin just shrugs his shoulders. Camelot is really full of strange people.

Not that he's complaining.


End file.
